A novelty study conducted on the subject matter of this invention resulted in the citation of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,414,902; 3,818,489; and 3,866,232. The three mentioned patents all show radio antenna systems built into a laminated windshield. All three systems include wire antenna elements which are included in the laminating interlayer between the two pieces of glass which form the windshield when bonded together by the laminating interlayer. These devices are distinctly different from the device of this application in that the device presently disclosed does not use wire elements as the antenna element and the antenna element is not located in the laminating interlayer between the two pieces of laminated glass.
The device of this invention is a radio antenna which may be placed on a surface of a windshield, preferably the surface of the windshield which faces the interior of a vehicle. The device of this invention also provides a relatively simple and effective way of connecting the antenna pattern on the windshield to a terminal so that the antenna may be electrically associated with the radio of the vehicle.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide a radio antenna for a vehicle which is simple and efficient to construct and is made from easily assembled components.